lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dying Flower
Dying Flower is a short story built around the life of Clary Folwyn and the things that hppened to make her the person she would eventually become. Dying Flower spins off into the story Lone Survivor which deals with the lone survivor of two families destroyed in the Coup of Tevinter and their lives before and after the Coup that ended so much of their respective families. Dying Flower begins with Clary Folwyn visiting the room of her mother of whom is shown to hate Clary for reasons Clary does not know, and in light of how she was seen by her mother she would come to cultivate her Magi abilities on her own in secret as she would go to the forests near her families castle of Bastion and practise her abilities. During this time she would steal books from her families library which were hidden away from being seen by anyone as the Kingdom of Antiva stifled Magi use and thus hid these away, but she discovered several texts of which she used to increase her knowledge even further. After years of this she would depart Bastion without a word to her family of whom barely agnologded her due to a number of reasons and she would travel to Minrathous the capital of Tevinter where she would join The Magisterium. POV Character Plot Summary Chapter 1 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she describes her youth and unhappiness with her family, but also her silent Magi ability. During the early part of the chapter she decides that in light of how she was seen by her parents she would come to cultivate her Magi abilities on her own in secret as she would go to the forests near her families castle of Bastion and practice her abilities. During this time her mother Joselyn Folwyn would come to torture her from time causing great pain in Clary but forcing her through fear not to reveal this to anyone. She attempts to confide in her twin sister Sabine and Sabine is thoughtful and listens to her words saying she will accompany Clary to go and tell their father, but as they go to leave the room and tell their father they are discovered by Indrin of Folwyn a lacky of Joselyn Folwyn of whom doesn't allow them to leave and calls on Joselyn. Chapter 2 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she continues to expand her knowledge of Magi through stealing books from the hidden and locked sections of the House Folwyn library. During this chapter her torture at the hands of her mother Joselyn continues but Clary comes to hate her family for noone caring about her enough to even notice what was going on with her and Joselyn. Chapter 3 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 4 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter it is several years following her massive fight with Joselyn Folwyn and she feels comortable enough in her abilities that she decides to leave Bastion for the capital of Tevinter and join the Magistorium. Chapter 5 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she continues her journey towards the capital of the Tevinter Empire. At the end of the chapter she reaches the capital and walks amongst the city four hours just looking at the city and its sights until finally going to the great Spire of the Magistarium. Chapter 6 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she takes part in a large ceremony where she and hundreds of others join the Magistarium. Chapter 7 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she grows closer to Calanthus Vyrantus of whom teaches her more about the noble side of Magi of which she begins to take to heart. This new rising morality which was always present just hidden beneath the torture of her mother would come out when she would protect Jesikka Delvoun of whom was having a visit from her parents when Clary of whom was walking by witnessed Sasha Delvoun slap Jessika across the face causing Clary to step in saving Jesikka more abuse. Chapter 8 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she travels to Hogwarts with several prominent Magisters including her mentor, but also including Rodolphus Lestrange of whom she overhears during the trip discuss planning to kill Calanthus Vyrantus. Before she is able to warn Calanthus Vyrantus they arrive in Hogwarts for the Goblet of Fire and while there she is disappointed when she not chosen as the champion watching as Rindafinwe Titus the third son of the King of Neromenian would be chosen instead. While watching the events she tells Calanthus about the talk of his murder but she is shocked when he seems aware of it and tells her not to worry about it. She leaves horrified that he seems resigned to his death and this is only made worse when she walks in on Findaráto Titus talking with several dark robed men about a plot of which she doesn't understand. Not willing to accept this kind of behavior she uses Magi on the group defeating three of them before Findaráto Titus is able to disarm her and then begins to sexually assault her before being stopped by the arrival of several watchers and this causes Findaráto to flee with his friends. Chapter 9 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she returns to the Spire of the Magisters but is back only shortly when preparing for one of their lessons she goes to the room of Calanthus Vyrantus and finds him dead. Chapter 10 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she tortures Bendril Vaelhen of whom she believes is responsible for the murder of Calanthus Vyrantus. During the torturing she is discovered by Findaráto of whom once again disarms her and attempts to sexually assault her but she is able to escape leaving Findaráto behind to release Bendril. She hides in her room awaiting punishment but when it never comes she returns to her classes where Bendril and Findaráto both confront her after her class laughing at her for her witch hunt to avenge Calanthus Vyrantus. Chapter 11 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she becomes depressed over her failure to find out the killers of Calanthus Vyrantus but this ends when while she is walking the Spires Gardens she is met by Findaráto of whom offers to tell her the culprits if she sleeps with him. Hating herself for agreeing but needing to know she sleeps with Findaráto and he reveals the names of several Magisters of whom are responsible for the murder of Calanthus and she storms to find them at what Findaráto calls a meeting of their cult. Finding them in a large room in the lower levels of the Spire she disarms them and proceeds to once again torture them, and while torturing them she discovers the truth as they reveal to her how they killed him, and why. Learning that Calanthus was trying to spread the word of someone called Lord Voldermorte she discovers the murderers killed him to stop his mission to bring Lord Voldermorte to the Tevinter Empire. Killing him in a fit of rage she would then watch as Findaráto entered with several men and killed the other Magisters before inviting her into the Death Eaters of which Findaráto tells her was the order Calanthus had died trying to spread. Chapter 12 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she would fully join the Death Eaters after being shown writings by Calanthus Vyrantus of which clearly stated his desire to spread the ideas of Lord Voldermorte and why Lord Voldermorte was a god truly worthy of worship. Clary Folwyn would be given a title increase to the rank of Senior Enchanter following this as the Death Eaters used their influence in the Magisterium to have her given this, and then also showed her briefly how far they were rising. Going to meet Sepheron Doleron on the insistence of the Death Eaters she would flirt with him as they commanded her too, and she would come to have a slight crush on him. Returning to her Death Eater handlers they brainwash her into believing in the devinity of Lord Voldermorte to the point of believing that Sepheron Doleron is a fool she should feel sorry for not have a crush on. Chapter 13 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she continues her trickary of Sepheron Doleron of whom she no longer holds true affection for as she begins to believe him a failure for not seeing what she silently tries to put right in front of him. At the end of the chapter she would travel south to Ferelden where she witnessed Lord Voldermorte doing a religious rant of sorts to a large crowd, and following this she would decide to travel home to Antiva with her two Junior Enchanters and several apprentice Magi in order to show her family and eventually Lord Voldermorte how much she truly was. Chapter 14 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 15 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 16 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 17 Clary Folwyn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Category:Story